zelderscrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Full Moon Madness
The heroes are drawn into the Lost Woods by a mysterious, hypnotic song and locate two of the missing adults from Haven City as they search for the Forest Temple. Synopsis 12:00 AM, Day 3 – Lost Woods A mysterious song begins to drift from the woods in the middle of the night, awakening all but Azra, who remains in a deep slumber. The song enchants and hypnotizes the other three travelers, compelling them to walk, zombie-like, towards the full moon. Azra awakens from the sound of the others clumsily exiting the house. She grabs Sylph’s staff and gives them all a good whack in order to rouse them, but Sylph is the only one who comes to. Set and Rocco continue to trundle towards the edge of the Lost Woods. Deciding the two unaware adventurers need their help, Azra and Sylph follow them into the forest, leaving the majority of their gear where they set it before bedtime. Following an unconscious path, the party first passes a clearing with a large tree. They continue deeper into the woods, where they see one of the other hypnotized adults from town, trudging waist-deep through the quickmud. Set and Rocco plod onwards, but they snap awake the instant their feet touch the edge of the stagnant and deadly quickmud pit. Sylph soars overhead and lands on the shoulders of the man in the mud, pulling him free with her talons. The Hylian man awakens and introduces himself as Jacques, a lumberjack. He’s been wandering for two nights and is exhausted and starving. Set puts him to sleep with a magic lullaby and Rocco begins to carry him as they head back towards town. Searching for the large tree, they are unable to find their way and end up at a cliff overlooking the Forest Temple. A flock of keese ambushes them, caught without their weapons, but Set uses a magical shout to scare them away. 2:00 AM, Day 3 – Lost Woods Luckily, the party finds its way back to town. They bring Jacques to his house (coincidentally, the one they had been staying in), where he cooks some food, gets coffee, and insists on returning to the woods with the adventurers to help them navigate and locate his missing boyfriend, Strappe. They grab their gear and head back out. Entering the woods again, they spot a clump of Octoroks huddled around and attacking a small animal. The heroes dispatch the monsters and rescue their prey, a Kikwi named Smoodie. He offers to guide them through the woods if they share their cookies with him. They pass next to a field of flowers, where they find Dripp’s father Dropp passed out. Set revives and rehydrates him with the magical water from his Sweaty Palms technique and the group continues to the Forest Temple. When Jacques insists on looking for his boyfriend first, Set puts him to sleep with a spell and continues on, making Rocco carry the slumberjack. They reach the stone arch over the path that leads to the Forest Temple. Characters * Setnam Onalos * Rocco * Sylph Summend * Azra Garual Minor Characters * Jacques * Dropp Titra * Smoodie Category:Episodes Category:Forest Temple Arc